Draken and Shego's Victory
by Sheki Go
Summary: Have Draken and Shego done it? Have they finally taken Kim down. With Ron out of the country, her kimmunicator broken and herself injured during a fight with Shego. Can Kim manage to get out of the trouble she's gotten herself into this time ALIVE!
1. The Unlikely Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except Franera I just made her up.

_This is my first Fan-Fict I got the ideas in this story from other stories I have read. Please no flames I try to avoid spelling errors if you find anything you think is spelled wrong please double check and if it is wrong I'll fix it. I have NO idea were this story is going If I get reviews I will continue. I suck at endings I normally end things open ended so others can continue them if they want to I also write a lot about things but I never have the time to type them so if you don't see anything for a while I'm either grounded or I haven't had time to type it up so be patient._

**OKAY here we go with my first fan-fict. **

It was a quiet Sunday morning in Middleton when Kim Possible's Kimmunicator went off. It was of course Wade again. Kim picked it up and answered "Morning, Wade." Wade responded "Hey Kim, I just got a hit on a science facility that was just broken into in Australia. The report said the thieves stole an experiment that is under wraps by the Australian government." "So I really don't get any leads do I?" she asked. "Not really. And is it true that Ron is in Costa Rica for a few weeks?" asked Wade. "Yes it is, but I can take care of myself." Kim put down her Kimmunicator and put on her mission cloths. She geared up and was on her way.

Wade had arranged a very nice flight to Australia with one of Kim's former "clients" who she did something for and offered to pay her back. So today's "Kim helper" was a woman by the name of Franera. Kim had helped Franera in the African Dessert two years ago. Kim didn't talk much to Franera because she fell asleep during the flight.

She woke at a privately owned airstrip and was given a ride to the crime scene. Kim arrived and was escorted to the area were the theft had taken place. Clues began to turn up as the signatures of two old foes showed up. It was obvious that the robbery had been committed by none other than Shego and Drakken. Green energy remnant was all over the place. Now all she had to do was find Dr. Drakken's new hideout. She called Wade and asked "Is there anyway you could find Dr. Drakken's new hideout for me?" Wade responded, "Well if I track the satellites and I make sure too…"

"Wade, please just tell me." Kim begged. She hated sitting through Wade's babble. She could never understand anything he said.

"Well I'll give you the coordinates and you just need to find a way to get there," He answered. "Thanks Wade, you rock," she said shutting off her Kimmunicator.

Kim's way of transportation just happened to be in the form of a local taxi cab. When she arrived she was standing in front of a rocky cave with the Drakken touch. Some black towers and evil looking bats flying around it. Needless to say the cab driver floored it after he dropped Kim off.

After this incident she began to make her way up to the lair. "This," she thought, "is really becoming routine," as she scaled the walls of the lair up to an air duct which led to the central lab. Sitting on a couch looking at a magazine was none other than Shego minding her own business as Dr. Drakken fiddled with a machine which Kim assumed was the device that he had stolen.

Kim sat for a half an hour in the duct strategizing a way into the lair without making too much noise. She had decided to not worry about it and to go all out. Her first priority she decided was Shego. With that she attacked. Busting the vent of the duct open she went straight for Shego. Shego jumped up and dodged Kim's flying assault. The fight was on as Shego countered an uppercut from Kim and kicked her in the leg. Kim rebounded with a jump attack to Shego's face and tackled her. While their brawl occurred, Drakken was powering up the device he had stolen. With another devastating karate chop from Kim, Shego was knocked to the ground wincing in pain.

While Shego down it was time to focus on Drakken. She turned around to see Drakken fiddling with the device and he aimed it at her. He smiled and said "Have fun Kim Possible." Drakken pumped the trigger and laughed maniacally as the device did absolutely nothing.

Kim took this opportunity to attack Drakken while he yelled at the defective device, but before she could strike she was hit by a bolt of green energy and fell to the floor, hard, smashing her Kimmunicator. She could feel blood running down her side she had landed hard on a pile of old boards. The boards she noted with chagrin had rusty nails sticking out of them.

When Kim stood she was again in the sights of the device and this time Shego pulled the trigger. Kim had no time to move so she closed her eyes in fear. She thought she was dead, but that thought was thrown out when she heard Shego yelling at Drakken. Shego screamed "Why don't you ever steal anything that works, all it made was this stupid, gigantic bubble."

Kim opened her eyes to find that a bubble about the size of herself was in front of her. Kim thought nothing of it. Judging by the arguing and the sounds of distress neither did Shego or Drakken. As they argued Kim was frantically trying to put her Kimmunicator back together. But as the arguing and Kim's technical problem continued the bubble slowly inched toward Kim.

Completely unaware Kim simply continued to work diligently. The closer bubble rolled; the closer she came to repairing the broken Kimmunicator. When she heard movement behind her she jumped up and turned around to find herself standing face to goop, or whatever that was, with the bubble. She poked it, but when she did it started to consume her.


	2. Campions at Last?

**I tried to fix this paragraph so it would look like the first I'm in the process of putting the next 3 chapters on my computer. i couldn't do anything the past few weeks because i was grounded for a bad grade in one of my classes.**

* * *

As Kim was getting sucked into the bubble Shego and Drakken seem to have forgotten she was even there. They were arguing discreetly. Shego was saying, "This is the worst thing we've ever sto… " Kim screamed "I stand corrected."

Drakken couldn't hold in his excitement and he started to laugh in the most evil manner. He said "Well I hadn't practiced any lines for this moment, but I've got to ask; how is your new home?" Kim struggled and screamed "Let me out Drakken!!" She pounded on the side of the bubble and it bulged out a little. Drakken laughed again and looked over to Shego who wore the mosts tunned look on her face. "Why the look Shego, we have defeated Kim Possible?" laughed Drakken. "I just can't believe it"Shego answered. "Well you should and would you please bring her to my trophy room," asked Drakken.

Shego looked at him and asked "We have a trophy room?" "We do now, hahaha" he said as he waltzed out of the room. "Well I'm sure Dr. D wouldn't have a problem if I toyed with you a little Kimmy," snickered Shego. Kim pressed her hands against the side of the bubble and screamed "Please, Shego don't." Shego laughed Kim was begging and Shego was enjoying it "You actually think I'm going to listen to you? You are nuts princess." Shego touched the bubble with a pole first to see if it was safe. "Do you know how cute you look in there? You're like a gerbil in one of those plastic balls. I wonder if you roll like one of them." Kim struggled and yelled "No, please." But it was too late. Shego pushed the bubble and Kim began to roll. "You do look like a gerbil" Shego laughed. When the bubble stopped rolling Shego went over to her and picked it up.

Kim wriggled violently in her prison, kicking and punching the walls. Shego laughed, "It looks as though there is no escape for you Kimmy." 'It is true' Kim thought ask she pressed her hands against the walls; '_I'm going to be trapped in her forever_.' "So now you and me get to have plenty of free time," laughed Shego.

When Shego got to the new trophy room she placed Kim on a golden pedestal. Now she was literally a trophy. Dr. Drakken came in shortly after with the biggest smile Kim had ever seen. He said "You never answered my question." Kim asked "And what was that?" Drakken retorted "How do you like your new home?" "Let me out!" screamed Kim. Shego got in the conversation by saying "Who woulda thought that our worst enemy could be rendered helpless by a bubble."

After an hour of taunting and toying Shego and Drakken walked out of the trophy room and left Kim. Cramped and exhausted Kim thought to herself, 'Am I really stuck in this bubble forever?' To test her query she pulled a small needle out of her pocket and pushed it into the side of the bubble. To her amazement and despair the needle bent. She became so frustrated and embarrassed that she was bested by a bubble she began to thrash wildly trying to break the prison. Much after she found that it was a lost cause. She gave up and went to sleep wondering what torture tomorrow will bring.

* * *

_**Well Does Everyone Like My Story so far If I don't get many reviews i wont continue writing on this story Just a simply I like it will suffice. You don't have to be a member to leave a review on my story. a thank you to Donteatacowman and XoXoGigglieGirl1 for reviewing. **_


End file.
